Vehicle accelerator/throttle pedals allow a vehicle operator to control the acceleration of a vehicle through either the application or removal of a foot force on the pedal. Pedals have also been developed that provide haptic feedback to the operator by applying an active push back force to the pedal and the foot of the operator in response to the sensing of a variety of vehicle conditions or events including, for example, the vehicle exceeding a recommended speed, or the vehicle not keeping a safe distance behind another vehicle, or the vehicle sensing the presence of an object behind the vehicle when operating in reverse.
The present invention is directed to a new active force pedal.